Sorting of the Second Generation
by BroadwayStarr
Summary: Follows the sorting of the Lupins, Weasleys, Potters, Malfoys, Scamanders, and Longbottoms.
1. Teddy Remus Lupin

**I decided to give a little insight on the personalities of the second generation, and what better way to do that than to show their sorting?**

"Lupin, Ted," Professor Flitwick called. A pale boy with electric blue hair and dark eyes stepped forward and sat on the stool nervously. The hat fell over his eyes.

"Ah, a Lupin." Teddy jumped when the hat started talking. "I remember your father well. He had brains. I thought about putting him in Ravenclaw, but I decided that Gryffindor would be a better choice once I saw his loyalty and bravery."

Teddy smiled when the hat talked about his dad.

"Yes, you're proud of your father, and rightfully so. He died for a good cause. I don't think you'd do well in Ravenclaw; you didn't inherit your father's love of learning. Slytherin would be a terrible match, too. Gryffindor could be a good match for you though. But what about your mother? She was very easy to place. She was a Hufflepuff at heart. Loyal, friendly, and a metamorphmagus like yourself. Yes. I believe you take after your mother more. But, I shall give you a choice: Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?"

Teddy was surprised. The hat gave you a choice?

"Yes, I give you a choice. Now hurry up and choose." Teddy thought for a minute, and decided. "I agree. That is the better choice."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled.

**Review, por favor? I'll give you a virtual chocolate chip cookie!**


	2. Victoire Weasley

"Weasley, Victoire," Professor Flitwick called to the group of first-years. A beautiful girl with long silvery-blonde hair stepped forward. Several boys in the crowd gaped at her. She walked nervously over to the stool, but before she could get there, she tripped over her own feet and was sent sprawling to the floor. She stood up and turned a Weasley shade of red before sitting on the stool and having a hat placed on her head.

"Ah, the first Weasley. I imagine I'll have dozens after you, am I correct?" Victoire couldn't speak. The idea of a talking hat surprised her.

"You don't need to speak. I hear your thoughts." This surprised Victoire even more.

"Well, let's get down to business, shall we? I didn't get to meet your mother, but your father was definitely a Gryffindor at heart. You seem to take after him quite a bit. You would be a terrible match for Slytherin or Ravenclaw. You aren't cunning or too brainy—"

Victoire was offended. Was the hat saying she was stupid?

"Ah, a bit of arrogance, too, eh? I expect you get that from your mother. No, I'm just saying you wouldn't be a good match for Ravenclaw. I don't think you'd be a good match for Hufflepuff either. So it has to be…

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Victoire ran to go sit with her fellow housemates, and could only think of how very proud her family would be.


	3. Dominique Gabrielle Weasley

"Weasley, Dominique," Professor Flitwick called out. A girl with fiery red hair stepped out of the group and slowly made her way up to the hat. She had heard of her sister's fall two years ago and was determined not to trip over anything on her way up. Finally she sat down on the stool and a worn-out hat was placed on her head.

"Hello, hat," She thought. She had heard that the hat would talk to her, and she wanted to greet it nicely.

"Well, hello." The hat said back. "Most people don't realize I talk. But I assume your sister or one of your many relatives told you?"

"Yes," She thought. "It was Victoire."

"Let's get down to business. As with your sister, you are definitely not a Slytherin. You're not cunning or ambitious."

"That's good. I think my family would disown me if I was a Slytherin."

"Yes, yes. Well, hmm. This is surprising. I don't believe you would fit well in Gryffindor either. You do have a bit of bravery in you, but not as much as would be required to fit well in Gryffindor."

"Oh well. Dad always did tell me I took after mum more."

"Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? You seem to be very smart. You will be a very talented witch. But you have a fierce loyalty that Helga Hufflepuff would have been proud of. The choice is up to you."

"Wait, I get to choose?"

"Yes. Because after all, it is your choices that show who you truly are, far more than your abilities. But then again, humans do have a knack for choosing precisely the things that are worst for them."

Dominique thought it over in her mind. To be smart or loyal?

"I think that Hufflepuff would be a better fit." The hat said. "You could make friends who were loyal and true to you."

"I like that one." Dominique said. She had always valued friendship over brains anyway.

"Are you sure? Well then, it has to be—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Dominique skipped over to join Teddy Lupin at the table, and, in the back of her mind, she felt bad. She was the first Weasley not to be sorted into Gryffindor in years.


	4. Molly Weasley

"Weasley, Molly," Professor Flitwick called out to the first years. She had just watched moments ago her cousin Dom sorted. Molly wanted to be in Gryffindor. She was the daughter of Percy, who had left his family for a job once. So while everyone else in the family was very close, she always felt a bit left out. No one really liked her dad that much, so she didn't have the bond that all the rest had. So she wanted to be in Gryffindor, so she could prove she was a Weasley.

Suddenly, a hat was dropped on her head. She hadn't even realized she had walked over to the stool.

"Ah, another Weasley." It said.

"Whoa! A talking hat!" She thought.

"Obviously, Victoire didn't tell you like she told your cousin Dominique. Yes, I'm a talking hat. Now that that's over with, let's get down to business—"

"Can't everyone hear you?" Molly thought.

"Nope, I'm just inside your head."

"I want to be in Gryffindor."

"Well, let me see. Gryffindor. I don't think you would do well in Gryffindor. You would fit better in Ravenclaw. You're smart, witty, and love to learn. You would find your talents best appreciated in Ravenclaw."

"No, I want to be a Weasley. Weasley's aren't in Ravenclaw." She thought sternly.

"You're family will like you better if you're happy than if you're in Gryffindor. And I don't think you'll get both. You take after your mother more than your father, although you do possess your father's love of the rules."

"Please?" Molly would resort to begging if she had to.

"No. You won't like me for this, but I feel I must do it.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws cheered, and I saw Dom smile at me. I knew in my heart that I would like Ravenclaw better, but I couldn't help but be sad to see Victoire waving at me from under the flags of red and gold.


	5. Lucy Minerva Weasley

"Weasley, Lucy," Professor Flitwick said. Lucy took a deep breath and started to walk over to the stool. She looked around at the tables. She saw Victoire giving her a thumbs-up from the Gryffindor table, Dominique giving her a smile from the Hufflepuff table, and her own sister waving at her from the Ravenclaw table. She glanced over to the Slytherin table, and thought they all looked really mean.

Lucy sat down and the hat fell on top of her head and covered her red Weasley hair and chocolate brown eyes. Everyone always said she looked like her Aunt Ginny, and she was proud of it. But Lucy always felt closer to Aunt Hermione, who she could sit down and have a good talk about books with. She would give her lots of muggle books to read, and they fascinated her.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Lucy jumped. How did that hat know this? Could the whole hall hear it?

"Your sister asked the same question one year ago. No, the whole hall can't hear me. Only you, I'm inside your head."

"Oh," she thought, "that makes sense."

"So, where to put you?"

"Not, Slytherin, they look mean." Lucy thought. The hat chuckled.

"Yes, they do, don't they? Well, that's good. Slytherin would be a terrible pick. Now. Shall you go with Victoire, Dominique, or your sister Molly? Hmm. I don't think Hufflepuff would be good for you, either. Now, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?"

Lucy thought. The family house, or the house with her sister?

"Your sister wanted to be in Gryffindor very much, but she wasn't a good pick for it. You could do well there, though. Ravenclaw would be good, too."

"I want to be with my sister," Lucy thought.

"Are you sure? You could be great in Gryffindor."

"No, I want to be with my sister."

"You Weasleys are so stubborn. I guess it has to be…

"RAVENCLAW!" Molly's face lit up when she saw her sister skipping over to her. Lucy sat down next to her, and the two sisters gave each other a big hug.


	6. James Sirius Potter

**I put a bit of humor into this one. But what'd you expect from the sorting of the boy who's named after James Potter and Sirius Black? Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

"Potter, James," Professor Flitwick said. A boy with jet-black hair that stuck up in the back walked over to the stool and gave an arrogant smirk. He looked over and winked at an older girl sitting at the Gryffindor table. Then he sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

"Ah, yes, a Potter. I was wondering when I would get one of you," the hat said.

"Yep. Now you can just go on and call out Gryffindor now, because that's where we both know I'm going."

"Ah, arrogant, like your grandfather. Give me a chance to look at your mind—"

"I'm a Potter and a Weasley. They're all in Gryffindor. You don't even need to 'look at my mind'."

"I believe that the past three Weasleys weren't in Gryffindor, and your father almost wasn't a Gryffindor, so shut up and let me place you!"

James thought about how annoying this hat was and the pranks he could pull against it.

"Ah, a prankster, are you? Just like your two namesakes, James Potter and Sirius Black. But remember, you can't prank me. I'm an extremely powerful magical object. But anyways, down to business. You're definitely not a Hufflepuff, and you're not witty enough to be a Ravenclaw, so it has to be…"

James waited for the inevitable Gryffindor.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"WHAT?" James yelled. Every person in the hall was speechless. Over by the first years, Fred had gone pale. McGonagall, up at the staff table, was holding a glass of pumpkin juice halfway between the table and her mouth. Victoire, Molly, and Lucy looked horrified. Their cousin wasn't—couldn't be a Slytherin. He was the one they had all thought was destined for Gryffindor.

"Just kidding! GRYFFINDOR!" James's mouth fell open. He had just been pranked by a hat! He was outsmarted by a bloody HAT! He walked in kind of a dazed mood over to the Gryffindor table where they were roaring with laughter. He got a big hug from Victoire and a nod from McGonagall up at the staff table, but James wasn't paying any attention.

He was plotting his revenge.

**Review! **


	7. Fred Arthur Weasley

**Just so you know, in this story, Teddy is two years older than Victoire, who is two years older than Dominique and Molly, who are a year older than Lucy, who is two years older than James, Fred, and Louis, who are a year older than Alice, Scorpius, Albus, Lorcan, Rose, and Roxanne, who are two years older than Lily, Lysander, and Hugo. Wow, that is a lot of names.**

"Weasley, Fred," Professor Flitwick said. A small redheaded boy with freckles and a goofy grin walked over to the hat.

As soon as it was placed on his head, Fred thought, "Nice job, hat! You pranked the ultimate prankster!"

"Yes, I did. And I see that you will be his partner in crime. You're the son of a Weasley twin, and he is the grandson of a Marauder—"

"Yeah! His granddad made this really cool map that James nicked from Uncle Harry. My dad found us trying to figure it out and told us how to work it. We're going to be the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen!"

"Yes, now let's sort—"

"You should watch out, hat. He's already planning revenge on you. I can tell."

"I am an extremely powerful magical object. The insinuation that I might be outsmarted by two FIRST YEARS is preposterous."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Well, let's get down to business. Hmm. Interesting."

"What?"

"You seem to take after your Uncle Fred, who I believe is your namesake."

"Yep!"

"Well, you seem to take after him. He was always the planner of their jokes, while your father executed them. They're big shoes to fill." Fred frowned.

"Yeah. I really like being named after Uncle Fred, but everyone expects me to be just like him. I'm okay with that most of the time, I really am a lot like him, but sometimes I just want to be myself. I look just like him. My grandma cries when she sees me sometimes, especially when I do something to remind her of him."

"Yes, that's sad. Well, as the son of a Weasley twin, I don't think there's really anywhere I could put you except…

"GRYFFINDOR!" Fred smiled and ran over to the cheering Gryffindor table. He couldn't wait to write home to his dad. This would make him so proud.

James Potter and Fred Weasley, the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen.

**Thank you for all the nice reviews! Review some more!**


	8. Louis Alastor Weasley

**This one was by far the hardest to write. But here it is. Hope you like it!**

"Weasley, Louis," Professor Flitwick said. A tall (for a first year. Though, less short would probably be a better description), thin boy with red hair stepped forward and walked towards the stool nervously. He looked around at the four tables (noting that he had relatives at every table except Slytherin. Oh, he hoped he wasn't in Slytherin.), then sat down.

"Another Weasley? There's been two of you already this year, though granted, one was actually a Potter." The hat said. Louis jumped.

"Yes, I talk. You know, coming from a pureblood family, you really should know that the Sorting Hat talks."

"Yeah, Vick and Dom and Moll and—"

"We don't have time for you to list all your relatives! That could take all day!"

"Anyways, they did tell me. I was just nervous." The hat chucked.

"So, where to put you? Not Slytherin." Louis visibly relaxed.

"Ravenclaw could be a good choice. Yes. You're smart, clever, witty. Ah, and you have common sense. Most wizards don't have an ounce of common sense. It will be dead useful for you here."

"I like that."

"But, there is also the Weasley part of you. You're brave, very brave. You would die for the people you loved. You like a bit of adventure. Like your father. And your namesake. What is with the Weasleys naming their children after dead people?"

"I'm not named after a dead person. I don't know anyone else named Louis—"

"Not Louis, Alastor. Your middle name."

"Oh." Mad-Eye. Louis remembered his father telling him about the auror. Louis always thought he was really cool.

"So, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?"

"Ravenclaw. As much as I like my family, I want to be able to get away from them sometimes."

"Very well.

"RAVENCLAW!" He looked over at Fred, James, and Victoire who looked a little disappointed. It was okay, though. He'd see them all the time. He walked over and gave Molly and Lucy a big hug before sitting down to listen to McGonagall's speech and eat the food.

He loved food.

**I added a bit of Ron-ness in there at the end. I'm going on vacation this week, (Yay! Six Flags Atlanta!) which is fun, but I won't have writing time. I'm writing furiously to try to get as** **many chapters finished as possible today (while also washing my clothes and packing), but then, I'll be gone till Sunday.**

**As always, review!**


	9. Alice Longbottom

**I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer on this story yet. Better late than never. Here goes: I am just a poor high school student who isn't cool or famous or rich enough to be JK Rowling. *Sigh* But I can always dream, right?**

**Last chapter until late Sunday or Monday. Enjoy!**

"Longbottom, Alice," Professor Flitwick called. A small girl with light brown hair, a round face, and big eyes stepped forward. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Ah, a Longbottom." The hat said. She jumped. "I remember your parents well. Your mother was a Hufflepuff. I didn't talk to her for long. It was obvious where she was supposed to go. Your father, on the other hand, was tricky. He was probably a Hufflepuff, too, but he said that he wanted to make his parents and grandmother proud, in Gryffindor. I wasn't sure about him. His lack of confidence made me wonder if he was cut out for Gryffindor, but he proved himself at the Battle of Hogwarts. He pulled Gryffindor's sword out of me, which was something only a true Gryffindor could do, then he killed the snake. But I assume you've heard that story many times before."

Alice made a squeak and nodded.

"Yes, so where to put you? Hmm. I see that you are very friendly and loyal, something you get from your mother. I also see a desire to prove yourself. I understand that, as your mother is beautiful, friendly, and well liked, and your father is a war hero and many people's favorite teacher. I see a lot of your father in you."

Alice beamed. She really loved her dad and wanted to make him proud.

"Mr. Hat, sir," the hat chuckled. "I want to be in Gryffindor."

"Are you sure? You have the same problem as your father. You lack confidence."

"Yes, I want to be in Gryffindor." Alice thought, as confidently as she possibly could.

"Okay, then. Just one last thought: you will be a very powerful witch. I can tell."

Then, the hat yelled for the entire hall to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Alice broke out in a huge smile, and started to run towards the Gryffindor table. She quickly realized her mistake and went back up to give the hat to Flitwick. She glanced up at the staff table and saw her dad, smiling and looking proud.

This was going to be a very good year.

**I love the idea of a little girl Neville running around. While writing her, I realized she had a lot in common with Fred II. Hmm... this gives me an idea for an interesting** **fic...snogging in the hallway after curfew... Neville finds them... AHHH!!! THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE ATTACKING!!!**

**Say it with me this time: REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	10. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Hey, you guys! Sorry for the delay in updating. There was a small fire in my house. The kitchen was destroyed. But thankfully, everyone got out safe (including the cats) and the firefighters managed to put the fire out before it spread to the rest of the house. In the craziness, we had to move out of the house while the kitchen was being fixed and I've been living in a hotel for the past few weeks, without internet access, except if I went to the library. Well, finally I moved back in yesterday and I sat down at my beautiful computer and wrote this for you guys. My sister, Ana, told me that I'm the only person in the world who would have a fire in their house and is worried about her readers on fanfiction. But, hey, that's me!**

**Unfortunately, I've got more bad news. I'm back at school (ugh!) in all AP and honors classes (double ugh!) so I'm swamped with homework (UGH!) and I don't have time to update very often. Fortunately, this is a relatively easy story to update, as each chapter is only 300-400 words, so I might be able to get one or two a week up now that I'm back at home. (I love my room!) But, enough about me.**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, after the fire, I would've bought my family a new house, but as we are living in the same house, I am not JKR. :'(**

**On with the story!**

"Malfoy, Scorpius," Professor Flitwick called out. A small, pale boy with blond hair and grey eyes stepped forward. He looked just like his father did when he was eleven, right down to the smirk. The boy walked toward the stool and glanced up at the staff table. Neville Longbottom looked back at the boy and was surprised. He knew that this boy would be different from his father. Scorpius's eyes didn't show the cold haughtiness that Draco's had, instead his eyes seemed warmer, kinder almost, and currently, terrified.

"A Malfoy, eh?" The hat said.

"Yes," Scorpius thought.

"Let's take a look, here, shall we? Hmm…well, this is interesting."

"What?"

"Well, you seem to have a thirst to prove yourself, but not in the way I would have expected. You want to show everyone that you're not just a Malfoy, that you're not Death Eater scum, that you're better than them. But, still, I see you don't want to disappoint your father. Yes, well, anyway, on with the sorting. You don't have an ounce of bravery. You would be terrible in Gryffindor."

"My dad will like that."

"Yes, he always was a bit prejudiced. I'm not even going to consider Hufflepuff for you…yes, you're clever, you enjoy learning, that would be valued in Ravenclaw—"

Scorpius smiled. He liked the idea of Ravenclaw.

"But the best place for you would be Slytherin. The one problem I have is that you don't have the Slytherin beliefs. You don't believe in pureblood supremacy or anything like that."

"I want to be different than my parents."

"Yes, and by the fact that we're even having this conversation, you are, but I don't think I'd be able to sleep at night if I didn't put you in Slytherin."

"Yes, okay."

"SLYTHERIN!" The room suddenly turned cold. People knew the reputation of the Malfoys and knew that this one wouldn't be any different.

Scorpius turned around and stuck out his hand to Alice Longbottom at the Gryffindor table. He smiled when she took it and shook his hand.

Who knows, maybe he would be different.

**Ah! It feels so good to update! Originally, I wanted Scorpius to shake hands with Albus, but then I realized he wasn't sorted yet, so I just had him shake hands with Alice instead. In case you didn't see already, the story about Alice and Fred that I told you about in the last chapter is up on the website (I uploaded it from a friend's computer). Now, it's time for my usual review solicitation. VIRTUAL TRIPLE CHOCOLATE CHUNK FUDGE COOKIES TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!**


	11. Albus Severus Potter

**Sorry about the delay in updating. I've been so busy with school and everything that my writing has been neglected. But I'm back! I've decided that I'm going to dress up as someone from Harry Potter for Homecoming (Character day) and Halloween, but I can't decide who. I've narrowed it down to four choices, but I need your help! I set up a poll on my profile, so if you could take four seconds to vote for Tonks, Luna, Lily, or Hermione as my costume, I would love you forever!**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

"Potter, Albus," Professor Flitwick said. A small boy with big green eyes and jet black hair stood up. He looked absolutely terrified. Neville Longbottom smiled. It always surprised him how much Albus looked like Harry. There were some things about him that definitely came from the Weasley side of the family, like the shape of his face, but looking at him, you knew he was Harry's son. The look on Albus's face right now was identical to the look Harry had on the first day. He felt a little bad for the boy, though. He would forever be 'Harry Potter's son', and whatever he did would never be as good as anything his father did. Saving the wizarding world from the most evil wizard of all time, how could you top that?

"Hmm," A voice said in his ear, "this will be very difficult. Yes, a Potter. I see a thirst to prove yourself. To live up to your father's name. That will be very hard, but you have the brains and ambitiousness to do it. Plenty of courage, I see. But where to put you?"

"I don't care," Albus thought.

"Don't care, eh? Even if I were to put you in Slytherin?"

Albus flinched a little. "No, I wouldn't care. Severus Snape was a Slytherin and my dad says he's one of the bravest men he knows."

"Yes, but not many would agree. You're wise beyond your years. But, I don't think Ravenclaw would be good, you're much more of an impulsive person than would be good in Ravenclaw. That's a trait both of your parents possess. Hufflepuff wouldn't be good, either. I see courage and fierce loyalty that would be welcomed in Gryffindor, but there's a part of you that's so ambitious it's hard to ignore. You have a good heart that both of your namesakes would have admired."

Albus thought about what his father had said at Platform 9 ¾. _The Sorting Hat will take your choice into account. _He smiled and made his decision.

"Yes, well, if you're sure, it has to be…" The Great Hall held it's breath for a moment.

"GRYFFINDOR!" A smile cracked onto Albus's face as he ran to the Gryffindor table. Fred and James yelled and tackled him, Alice Longbottom gave him a hug, and the faces of the teachers were beaming.

In that moment, he knew he'd made his dad proud.

**How'd you like it? It think I made Albus a bit of a Mary Sue, but that's what I get for writing at one o'clock in the morning!**

**Take a few seconds to review. Now! Yes, you, too! I'm watching you...**


End file.
